Minecraft: The Adventures of a Minecraft Player in a PvP Server
by Geralddd
Summary: This story revolves around Dalia, an experienced Minecraft player and her adventures on a Minecraft Server.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

Day 1,

Everyone was alerted when she joined the server, the supplies from the server were sent to her as a welcome to the server. One of the crates had 128 pieces of Cooked Beef, and one had armor, sword and a bow with arrows.

The server leaders gave her a warm welcome, and another player showed him around. After minutes of them talking, she introduced her name to her.

"My name's Karen, by the way," the player said.

"I really appreciate your kindness. Thanks for showing me around, Karen," Dalia replied.

Karen said she has got to go, it was getting pretty late for her. Dalia was on her own now, knowing how the server works and what's the status of the economy, she was thinking of a plan on how she would run through the wilderness, the spawnpoint's border was full of players, waiting for people that they can kill.

"I should run past east of the spawn, there are only a few people there. But what happens when I get caught?" She thought to herself.

"Screw it, I'll just run past, there are potions at shop, I'll just buy one," she answered herself.

As she proceeds to buy a Speed Potion at the shop, something caught her eye. There were people at that pillar, throwing diamonds and golden apples.

"I should get some of that so I could sell them, then I'll get more money to buy needed stuff. Hehe," she thought to herself.

After she got what she needed, she proceeded to buy 3 Speed II Potions, then ran back to the east of spawn.

She drank the potion and made a run for it.

"Because I'm running from these people, the adrenaline could be in my side. This gives me an advantage," she thought to herself, while being chased by 3 people.

She was running and turning if possible, one player was up a tree, shooting her with arrows. Because of her experience on dodging arrows, this was easy for her. Then she ran through a dead end after falling through a hole.

"We got you now," one of the players said. She thought she was going to face her doom, when suddenly... one of the players fell to the ground, with an arrow sticking through his head. Then the other two players were terrified, they dropped their weapons and tried to run, then appearing from the shadows, a player blocked their path.

As the two players tried to pull their swords, in a split second, they fell to the ground.

Dalia was shocked, her knees were shaking as she tried to hold her shiny, enchanted diamond sword, trying to point it at the player who killed the attackers.

"I came here for pea-" the mysterious player was interrupted on what he was going to say. Dalia tried to hit him with a sword. But with his reflexes being fast, his axe blocked Dalia's sword, completely making her fail to get a chance to run.

"Wait... I think your face seems familiar. That brown hair and blue eyes, and that tall height. What's your name?" He asked.

"D-Dalia," she replied, shaking because she was nervous that he will kill her.

"Aren't you from that server where you made a castle made of quartz?" He asked, hoping for a specific answer.

"Y-Yes," she answered.

"You make amazing bases and redstone contraptions! You're amazing! I shall spare you and ask you a question, are you willing to build for our faction? I can give you what you need!" He got what he expected.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded. He gave her an axe that was really sharp.

"You can have that for protection, your armor is just fine. You can slay anyone with that easily," he said.

She didn't reply, and they got out of the hole. He pulled out a weird device from his inventory.

"Stick to me and don't move," he told Dalia.

She followed what he said. They warped to a snowy place, really, really isolated from anything.

"We are in the continent of Rukrend, in the kingdom of Springhaven. This place is completely isolated from anywhere in the nation, we are safe here," he said.

After he gave materials and tools for her to use for building the base, he decided to give her a book to get familiar with the nation. It was pretty useful for facts about the country.

"I-I think w-we need to build a bunker here," she said, still stuttering because of what happened.

"I'll take a walk for a while, I'll be seeing the base later," he vanished because of the blizzard's fog.

She started to build the base while reading the book. Here are the useful facts about the nation of Springhaven.

Capital - Highlake

Population - 195,241,193

Area - 27,421,540 sq. km.

Highest average temperature - 19C

Lowest average temperature - -42C

Highest temperature ever recorded - 24C

Lowest temperature ever recorded - -61C

A nation in the northern parts of the planet, considered as the coldest nation, but has a high population. In the capital alone, there are 19 million residents, that is about a tenth of the whole population, and the second densest town in the nation.

Considering that this planet's scientific rules are really different from Earth, it was really easy building in this place. You could just put blocks on the floor, it would stick there forever, but is easily breakable with the right tool.

As she was just about to be finished building the bunker, the mysterious person was back.

We will all know what will happen in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Traitor

"Hey, is the base done?" He asked

"It is almost done, I have to add more blocks that light the corridors," she replied.

After quite some time, the bunker was done.

"Wow, this nation is bigger than the Russian Federation back at Earth. Anyways, the base is done," she said.

"I thank you for the job you did, I'm telling our members to come and put their stuff on their respective rooms. I thank you again for what you've done, take these as my reward," He said.

She had been given food, Golden Apples, weapons, armor and money. She was flattered by the sheer amount of money he had given her, she was so shy that she tried to convince him to get the money back.

"You're really nice, but I think you should have that," he said to her.

"But, what I've done isn't really worth as much as the stuff you're giving me right now," she said.

"Just keep it, I can't thank you enough," he told her, convincing her not to give it back to him.

She became silent, until the mysterious man talked to him again.

"The other members are moving in now, mind showing me around the base?" He asked.

She nodded, not saying anything. They proceeded to walk around the bunker.

A member went to his room, holding something that has an antenna on it.

"I'll tell you the coordinates of the base, tell your other members to teleport," he whispered to the device.

"Okay, I will call my members, go outside, I'll see you there," the man from the device replied.

As they all warped outside the base, they have built a TnT cannon as fast as they could.

"But... the walls are made out of obsidian," the doors couldn't be opened from here, only from there," the traitor said.

As the enemies tried to find a way to breach through the wall, Dalia and the mysterious man were talking.

"Wow, these walls are expensive. Obsidian costs tons here. How'd you get these?" The mysterious man asked.

"I've sold all my Golden Apples from my kits, they gave me alot of money," she replied.

"Hmm, good choice," he said.

*big explosion*

"What the heck was that?!" She exclaimed.

"Someone's trying to raid us, this is really weird. This place is really isolated and cold," he answered.

As the explosion continues, the members went out with their swords and ate Golden Apples.

"The other members can stop them, come with me," Dalia said.

Dalia led him to a control room. There were tons of buttons and levers there, and the holes made them see the enemies outside.

"I'll press this, just watch," Dalia said, with a determined smile.

With the flick of the lever, the dispensers that were hidden behind flowing lava were shooting tons of arrows rapidly. Almost all of the enemies were shot to death.

5 of the enemies remain standing, they were badly injured. They were suddenly startled when the alarm went off, noticing that the hidden doors opened.

As they tried to run for their lives, several members of Dalia's faction were after them. One even had a modified arrow spammer with him.

They scattered to find the enemies. The faction members were enraged, they're not stopping on finding them now.

"I'm really sure a traitor's in the faction. It is impossible that they could find this that easily," the mysterious man said.

"We've got a report. I found Harry's body in one of those people who got killed in the raid. I think he was the one who told these people where our base is," one member said through his device.

"Okay, I'm going to permanently teach that culprit a lesson when he respawns. Kick him from the faction!" The mysterious man said, with anger within him.

All of the enemies were killed one by one, getting mercilessly slain by the members who had been ordered to slay anyone who had been responsible from the raid.

As Dalia turned off the switch to hide the arrow-spammers, she realized something...

"You haven't even told me your name yet!" She exclaimed.

"The name's Gerald," he replied, vanishing as Dalia looked back.

As Gerald vanished, she thought to herself, "I remember that name, was he that one who ruled the server I once played on?"

And the story continues...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Upcoming War

"Gerald was that player on my other favorite server. He ruled PvP," Dalia thought to herself.

As she made up her mind to have more anti-raider weapons, she bought redstone with the money Gerald gave him.

"Wow, their warping system is better than the warping system from the old server, I'm amused," she said to herself.

She has made alot of weapons since Gerald decided to take a walk outside. She had built traps and holes that open when triggered. She was also planning to make a rocket launcher so she can send raiders flying.

"I'm making blueprints later for contraptions," she thought to herself.

It was almost night. She was preparing anti-hostile mob moats that make them fall to lava.

She wasn't able to sleep for the whole night, so she decided to invent a radio so she could listen to songs while hanging out on her room. She had built a large redstone lab just below the base, she also makes the ammo for the arrow-spammers and potion-throwers there.

As she was making the radio, Gerald interrupted her.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"You know what's up," she replied. Her voice seems to tell that she's annoyed.

"Hey, don't be mad. I'm here to tell you that the other nation is preparing for war against Springhaven. They've made nukes and stuff," he told Dalia.

"Oh crap, I hope this doesn't get bombarded," Dalia replied.

Remembering what she remembered when Gerald told her his name made her ask a question.

"Were you that top player from the other server?" She asked.

"What server?" He replied.

"You know, the one with Uranium Prison," she replied.

"Oh... I remember," he replied.

"I remember you hosting drop parties there," Dalia said.

"Can you just stop reminding me of that server, please? I'm annoyed at that server," he replied.

"Anyways, I'm preparing for the war, you should too," Gerald said.

"I'm making thicker walls for the bunker, no nuke shall penetrate this," she said.

As she continued to make the radio and discovered a new block that is harder than Obsidian, she fell asleep.

"Wh-what? Don't..." she said, waking up from her slumber.

"Oh... it was just a dream," she said to herself.

She covered the walls with thicker walls, as she eats her breakfast. Then a loud explosion was heard from the bunker.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed.

A member went by, answering her question.

"Our leader was testing nukes far from here. The explosion was so loud that it reached here. Thanks to you, this base is impenetrable. We will be safe from the coming war," he said.

What they didn't know was the city nearest to the eastern border of the nation was being attacked by the enemy nation. The war had already started.

Will they survive the upcoming war? We will all know in the next chapter...


End file.
